The IT Girl
by scribeninja
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a loner I.T. girl in a big building where Eric Northman is an exec. SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS. AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Here's a short little o/s that was inspired by The I.T. Crowd, Tumblr, and this picture: http:/i55(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com/30rv440(DOT)png

This is dedicated to my Petrie, ARedheadThing, who had a crappy day and needed fluff.

Please check out my brain mate makesmyheadspin's new story To Serve And Protect, which she will be posting at the same time as this. You can find it under her profile if you don't have her on author alert, which you should! Or under my profile, under my favorites after she posts :)

* * *

**The I.T. Girl**

"Did you try turning it off, then back on?" I asked. "Okay, try that, then call me back if the problem persists."

The stupidity of some of the people who worked in this office building astounded me. They only kept one I.T. person, me, so I was the one who had to deal with it all. The lack of basic computer knowledge some of them had downright scared me.

Luckily I got to spend my day in a very, very tiny "office." It was just big enough for one person to sit, and maybe one to stand, if they were lucky. But I had my computer, and a desk with enough space for my books and my personal computer, and I also had a lot of shelves.

Shelves make me happy.

When five minutes passed and the employee didn't call me back, I turned back to my personal computer and opened tumblr again. I could easily waste an entire day on that site. I was only scrolling for about ten minutes when my phone rang again.

"I.T.," I answered.

"Hey, it's Eric Northman. My computer is doing something funky, can you come check it out?"

"Oh sure. I'll be up in just a few," I said, then hung up and frantically searched for my mirror.

Eric Northman was an executive, he was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on, and he was also the only person in the building who never had to hear the words, "Did you try turning it off, then back on?" I was more than happy to check out his computer in person.

I got to dress rather casually, so I always felt so out of place when I went up to the offices and had to wait for his secretary, Selah, to let him know I was there. Selah was a bitch. She had a thing for Eric too, just like everyone else, but she was the only one who let the claws out over it. For all I knew the two of them were getting it on in his office on a daily basis. What a waste, if that were true.

When I was finally given permission to go in I plastered on my smile and stepped into his office with a shy, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Hey Doc," he smiled back. He called me Doc, like "computer doctor," which I thought was adorable. "It's firing up, but the monitor doesn't seem to be working. I tried turning it off and on, and it's plugged in so I don't know what the problem is."

"Let's check it out," I said, and knelt on the floor in front of the back of his computer. I spotted the problem right away. The monitor was unplugged from the tower. "How in the world did this come off? It's screwed in."

"Oh," he said. "I don't know. Maybe the cleaning guy is playing a prank on me or something."

"Nice prank," I laughed, and connected the cable again. "Now does it work?"

"Nope, still black."

I got up and walked around to his side of the desk. He wheeled to the side in his chair so I could check it out. I hit the power button, and it popped back on.

"There you go," I smiled. "Need anything else?"

"Are you that anxious to get back to that closet of yours?" he asked.

"Hey, I like that closet. It's a million times better than this giant office."

"If you say so," he smiled. "Are you coming to the Christmas party next week?"

"I don't know. It's not like I really know many people. Lafayette's the only one I get along with. All these secretaries and office workers are kind of bitchy. Just not my thing."

"You should come," he said, but it felt like I was back in high school, and the one nice popular kid was just telling me to go so I'd feel wanted. "I'd be happy to see you there."

"You don't have to be nice to me just because I sit in a closet all day," I said, and took off before he could respond.

Laff cut me off before I could get back to my office. He was the head receptionist, and my sole friend in a ten-story building.

"Where'd you go off to?" he asked.

"I'm I.T. I fix computers. If I was out of my office, chances are I was fixing a computer," I snipped.

"Oooh, feisty! Who's got your panties in a twist?"

I sighed and flipped him the bird before heading back to my office. He'd get it out of me at lunch, and he knew it.

"Okay, spill," he said as soon as we sat down at our favorite little bistro for lunch.

"It was Eric," I said, and Laff waved his hand for me to stop.

"Say no more sweetie. We've all got it bad for that fine piece of ass. Did he upset you or something?"

"He told me I should come to the Christmas party."

"And that's a bad thing because…"

"Because he was probably just saying it because he feels sorry for me. He'll probably spend the damn thing getting drunk and letting his secretary take advantage of him."

"Oh hush. Are you kidding me? Secretaries and office gossips talk, a lot. Miss whore Selah is lucky she's not been fired yet. Someone overheard Eric reprimanding her for coming onto him. Apparently he told her it had happened too many times already, and if it happened once more she was getting a foot in the ass."

"Really?"

"MmmHmm. Seems Mr. Northman is more than just a pretty face and a nice cock."

"Lafayette!"

"What? Men do use the bathroom together. He's packing some heat in those fine-fitting pants of his."

"Oh my god, shut up right now," I said, hiding my blushing face behind my menu.

I did not want to think about Eric's penis. Well, I did, but you know what I mean. It led to other thoughts, the kind that got me through those last few hours of the day.

"Whatever, you and I are going shopping this weekend and finding you a sexy dress to wear to that Christmas party. And then we're getting you a mani/pedi, then a wax, cause Jesus knows what's going on down there."

I glared at him, and he got the hint to shut up, but not before one last, "I'm serious, we're doing it, and you are going to get some after that party."

Lafayette kept his promises, and come Saturday he was dragging me out of bed and into a spa. I got the works. A massage, nearly all my body hair waxed off, a facial, a manicure, and a pedicure. Sad as I was to admit it, I did feel better after we left.

Then we went to the mall to search for a dress and a pair of dress shoes, since all I owned were my chucks. We spent hours looking for the perfect dress, but when we found it I was sure it was worth it. It was a black dress with thin straps and lace on top. I looked wonderful in it, though I was extremely nervous about wearing something that revealed so much skin. I was more a jeans and hoodie kind of girl.

After getting the heels to go with it, I resolved to bring my chucks along anyway, cause there was no way I was lasting in those heels all night. I managed to avoid seeing Eric again before the party, which really wasn't hard considering we only saw each other if he was having a computer problem.

Friday rolled around, and I started to chicken out, but Laff dragged my ass into my bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I looked and felt like a different person, and I wasn't so sure I liked it. But he was right, I really did need to get laid. My one and only was with a guy in college, Stan. The ultimate I.T. nerd. He was great for a first, and we dated for a while, but it didn't last.

"You are going to shock everyone," Laff said as he took in the final product.

"No, I'm going to break my ankle. I can't do heels."

"Too damn bad, because if you disgrace that dress by putting on those ugly ass chucks I'll pull some of that fabulous hair right out of your head."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his arm for balance as we left my building. The party was just getting going when we got there, and a lot of people were staring at me. A lot. They were either shocked at my transformation, or they had no damn clue who I was. I would bet on the latter.

I did my best to walk around in the heels without falling on my ass or looking funny, but I'm not too sure how well I succeeded. About an hour into the party, I finally spotted Eric. He was, of course, standing in a group of women; the one closest to him was Selah.

Eric looked fucking amazing. He was wearing a suit, a bit nicer than the ones he wore daily, but no tie… and the top couple of buttons were undone. I knew I was a pretty girl when I wanted to be, and I knew that he and I would look fucking hot together, but I completely lacked the confidence to take what I wanted. So instead, I grabbed another soda and continued to pretend I hadn't seen him.

Then he saw me.

I had spared one last glance at him before I was about to go off and find Laff, and found Eric staring right at me. I think it took him a second to realize it was me, and then he smiled. I stood there nervously as I watched him excuse himself from the group he was in, and walk right up to me.

"Doc," he said. "Glad you decided to come."

"Blame Lafayette. I think he wanted to make me his personal Barbie for a night."

"I'll have to buy him a big gift for Christmas then," he smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks," I said, holding up my soda. "I don't drink alcohol, especially not at a company party."

"You're smarter than me then," he replied, holding up his beer. "I can't stand ninety-eight percent of these people."

"That's pretty specific. Which ones do you actually like?"

"The mail guys," he chuckled. "And the I.T. department."

"The whole department?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"The whole department," he nodded.

"I.T. is a very lucky department then," I smiled. Was I flirting? I think I was.

Just before Eric was about to respond, some other exec came up and said he needed him for a moment.

"Excuse me, Doc. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

I just nodded and watched him take off. The next thing I knew there was a woman with too much makeup on all up in my face.

"Selah," I said as I took a step back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Standing here?"

"Eric is off limits, and dressing like a whore isn't going to just win him over."

"If he's off limits, he obviously doesn't know it. And you'd know a lot about not winning him over by dressing like a whore, wouldn't you?" I asked, gesturing to her dress, which looked more like something to be worn by a street hooker. Sadly, that was how she dressed most days.

"You little-"

"Oh shut up, Selah," I said, cutting her off, and walking away. Well, attempting to walk away. It probably came off more like a waddle. I made my way to the nearest chair, sat down, took off those stupid heels, and then I made my way to my office for my chucks.

I got the comfortable shoes on and tossed the heels into the corner under my desk. Laff could just deal with it. I heard the party down the hall and thought about heading back, but I was just happier by myself. Eric was a great guy, but flirting with him wasn't worth dealing with Selah and her bitchiness.

"I should have known you'd come here," a voice said behind me, causing me to jump and turn around quickly.

"Eric! You scared me."

"Sorry. I saw Selah being a bitch to you. I fired her."

"You didn't have to do that," I said, but inside I was jumping up and down hoping he'd hire a grandmother for his next secretary.

"Believe me, I did. She's had it coming. I'm sorry she did that to you."

"I can deal with bitches like Selah. I've been doing it for a long time."

"Why don't you come back to the party? They just started playing music, and I'd love to dance with you," he smiled, and offered me his hand.

"You're not going to ditch me again, are you?" I asked with a smile so he would know I was joking.

"No more work, I promise."

"Okay then," I said, and took his hand.

"You're shorter," he observed as we walked back to the party.

"Yeah, I don't do heels. But my chucks match this dress so I don't really care."

"You still look great."

"Thank you," I blushed.

When we got back a slow song was playing, and Eric immediately pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Doc," he said as he pulled me against his body.

"If you insist," I smiled.

We danced, and danced, and didn't stop until we were both dying of thirst. Eric left me sitting at a table while he got us drinks, and I was quickly joined by Lafayette.

"Before you even start in about the shoes-"

"Bitch, I don't care about the shoes, you have been dancing hip to hip with Eric Northman for an hour!"

"Oh, well… okay?"

"Get some tonight, or forever disappoint me," he said, then took off just as Eric sat down on my other side. He'd brought me a soda.

"Lafayette okay? He looked a little flustered," Eric said.

"He'll be fine. He was just freaking out about my shoes."

"Oh good. He's funny, but a little strange. I think he was checking out my business in the bathroom once," he chuckled.

"Ohhh I'm sure he was," I laughed.

We took a breather and got hydrated again, then I pulled Eric back onto the dance floor. I hadn't realized how much I loved dancing.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go get a late dinner somewhere?" Eric asked during a slow song.

"I would love to," I said. "I need to grab those heels from my office first though."

"Okay," he smiled down at me, heat in his eyes, then kissed the back of my hand.

Goodbye panties!

I rushed off to my office quickly, and checked my makeup in my mirror before crawling under my desk to get my heels. Just as I grabbed them I heard a man clear his throat behind me. That was when I realized that I was in a dress. A short dress. And I was on my hands and knees.

I thanked Jesus Bale I was wearing actual panties rather than the thong Laff wanted me to wear. Fuck that.

Slowly, I backed out and stood up to face a very amused-looking Eric. Amused, and horny, if the bulge in his pants was telling me anything. Oy with the poodles already.

"Lovely underwear you have on, Doc," he said, smirking at me and my blush.

"You're just glad you were lucky enough to see them," I retorted.

"I am."

We stared at each other for a moment, and then my own personal fantasies overwhelmed me. Eric and I were in a very small space, I felt beautiful, and he looked amazing. He'd just seen my underwear. Why the fuck not? Before I gave myself too much time to think about it, I grabbed his suit jacket and yanked him down so I could kiss the lips I'd daydreamed about for so long.

My dreams certainly hadn't lived up to the real thing. He was a fantastic kisser, and used every part of his body for it. Lips on mine, hands feeling the length of my body, the length of his body pressing against mine rhythmically. I was lifted onto my desk at the same time as I heard the door slam shut.

"Jesus Bale," I muttered when his lips left mine for a moment.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, just kiss me," I giggled, and connected our lips again.

He got right back into it, and so did I. My legs wrapped around his waist, and pulled him in tighter. The next thing I knew I was unbuttoning his shirt, and going for the pants when his hands stilled mine.

"I want to, but I don't have any condoms," he panted.

"Fuck!" I groaned, and dropped my hands to the desk, then looked down out of embarrassment. That's when I spotted something that hadn't been there before. A box of magnums with a post-it on them.

"What the hell," I said as I picked it up. I read the note out loud, "If you don't use these, save them for me, cause if he doesn't fuck you he's definitely gay. Love, Lafayette."

"So he really was checking out my junk in the bathroom," he said, smiling as he took the box from me and opened it.

"Seems so. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He extracted a condom, and tossed the box back onto the desk. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"I've been daydreaming about this since I first laid eyes on you. Only in my dreams we were in my office, which is slightly less cramped, but we'll just have to make do."

That was so much better than I ever expected. I kissed him hard, and my hands got busy with his belt again. This time I wasn't stopped, and I had him in my hands in no time. Lafayette was very, very right with his condom choice.

Eric's hands got busy as I stroked, and soon enough my panties were ripped from my body, and his fingers were making themselves familiar with me. He slid two of his long fingers inside me and pumped them in and out, preparing me for himself.

When we both couldn't wait any longer, Eric grabbed the condom and handed it to me. I ripped the package open and quickly rolled it onto his cock. The next thing I knew, he was lined right up with me and slowly pushing inside.

"Sookie," he groaned into my neck, and I smiled. It was the first time I'd actually heard him call me by my name. Frankly, I was relieved he knew it.

I used my legs to pull him in tighter, and kissed his lips hard. He was huge, and it took a lot of deep breathing to get comfortable, but Eric was an excellent lover. He waited until I rolled my hips against him to start thrusting, and after that we were just a mass of limbs, panting, moaning, and groaning our way to a spectacular finish.

At some point I realized Eric was probably in an uncomfortable position with the way he was hunched, so I reached up and gripped the shelves, using them as leverage to lift myself to his height. A very sexy groan came from deep in his chest as he stood up straight and gripped my hips with his large hands.

He began pumping hard and fast, his eyes trained on where we were connected, which was hot as fuck. I felt the pressure build low in my stomach, and began to moan louder, all thoughts of the party left miles behind in my brain.

"Eric," I panted. "So close…"

He took the hint, and used his hand on me since mine were occupied. His fingers were magic.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop," I moaned. "Oh god!"

My hips moved faster and faster, and with just a bit more pressure from Eric's fingers I was gone. My eyes squeezed shut, light burst behind my eyes, and my entire body seized, right down to my toes curling in my chucks.

A moment later I felt Eric's body stiffen, and heard him let out what came close to a growl as he had his own release. My ass dropped back down to the desk, and Eric half collapsed on me, his face buried in my neck. He kissed my collarbone and neck between pants, and then slowly pulled out. I was able to get my wits about me long enough to pass him my box of tissues so he could dispose of the condom and clean himself up.

I stood up and straightened out my dress, then stuffed my ripped panties into a desk drawer so I could dispose of them properly on Monday. After Eric tucked himself back into his pants, he gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"You are the most amazing women I've ever met," he said with a very sweet smile. "You still up for dinner? Because you just made me even more hungry than I was."

I smiled broadly at him and nodded.

"Yes, I think we just worked up quite the appetite."

"Great," he said, and took my hand. "And I fully expect you to explain this Jesus Bale thing over burgers and milkshakes."

When he said that, I think I fell in love. I just laughed and walked with him out the building, hand in hand, my heels long forgotten, but the remaining condoms stuffed in my bra.

I'm practical, what can I say?

xxENDxx


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **

Okay, this is now a two-shot. I hope you don't mind, but a reviewer happened to inspire me to write about what happened after burgers, so here it is. Prepare to fall in love with the Eric I've dubbed Execu-Nerd :)

* * *

**Part Two  
**

"So it's all because he made funny faces at the Globes, drunk, with a Jesus haircut?" Eric asked, then took another bite of his burger.

"Yup," I nodded. "Tumblr is a magical place."

"I may have to check it out," he said, and I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just… I can't imagine you on tumblr. I mean, it's a time suck for one, the firewalls at work wouldn't let you on it anyway, and… I don't know, you just don't strike me as a tumblr kind of guy."

He gave me a dramatic, hurt look, put his hand on his chest like I'd shot him in the heart, and whispered, "I'm hurt, Doc."

I almost snorted into my soda at that one, and, being the epically addicted tumblr user that I am, at least five .gif responses popped into my brain. And there it was, the perfect example.

"Okay, okay, do you know what a .gif file is?"

"Isn't that a picture that moves?"

"Pretty much. On tumblr when you have a reaction to anything, you use a .gif file to express it. It gets so bad, that in everyday conversation you will think of the perfect .gif response, then do your best not to laugh out loud."

"That sounds slightly crazy," he said with a chuckle.

"Well maybe someday I'll let you look at my tumblr. It'll be like a peek into the world of my brain."

"I would actually like that," he said, and reached across the table to grip my hand. "I really do want to know you. This… what we did… it wasn't just a thing, y'know? I want more."

I smiled so wide I felt like Eric could see my wisdom teeth.

"I want more too." I said, and then I did see Eric's wisdom teeth.

"Will you come back to my place with me tonight? If you don't have plans, I'd like to spend the day with you."

I thought about it for a moment. I knew he wasn't a psycho, so I wasn't worried he wanted to take me to his place to kill me or anything, but I also wasn't sure it was a good idea. Then I remembered the office sex, and the three magnums stuffed in my bra.

"I would like that," I said.

"Great," he replied, wisdom teeth still showing.

"Can we swing by my place first so I can get some clothes? It's not far from here."

"Of course!"

We finished our food quickly, then we were back in his car and I was giving him directions to my apartment. I ran in alone when we got there and threw some stuff in a bag. I would have invited him in, but my place was a mess, and I also knew that if we were near a bed together we wouldn't make it to his place.

Eric was pacing the sidewalk next to his car when I came back out, and I giggled at him.

"Did you think I was going to ditch you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, sheepish at being caught.

He looked so adorable standing there, a slight blush on his cheeks, that I put my arms around him and give him a squeeze. He was stiff for a moment, then his arms came around me and he squeezed back.

"I won't ditch you," I said as I pulled away again. "I really want to see your apartment."

"That's the only reason?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, and holy shit the things that did to me.

"Nope," I said with a grin. "There is a reason I stuffed the rest of those condoms into my bra."

With that, I turned around and hopped back into his car. He took a moment, but then he was in the driver's seat, glancing at me with fire in his eyes.

"I really, really like you," he said, his voice even, and not hinting.

I smiled at him, and reached over to grab his hand. He took that as he should, and held it all the way to his place… which ended up being a penthouse apartment at the nicest building I'd ever been in. I almost felt like my chucks were tainting the place. At least until he flipped the lights on.

He was a nerd. A total, and complete nerd. Giant movie posters were framed and hung on his walls, there were framed, still wrapped in plastic comic books, a set of floor to ceiling shelves in his living room covered with DVDs, and I was almost positive he would have a room full of still-packaged action figures.

He was so tumblr material…

"Wow…" I said, dropping my bag at my feet.

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?" he asked, his voice giving away that he was nervous.

"A surprised wow, but a good surprised wow."

He smiled.

"As you can see, I'm a little bit of a movie nerd. It kinda makes me a loner. I spend all my extra time here in the dark, watching movies. They're actually arranged by mood and sub-mood."

"Sub-mood?"

"You know, like how you can be in a bad mood, and want cheering up, or you can be in a bad mood and just want to wallow in your misery. It's a complex system with a lot of cross-coding."

"I'm not going to lie here, Eric… what you just said? Maybe it made me a little wet…"

In two seconds, Eric had me over his shoulder, and was carrying me down a short hall. I was dropped onto a very big bed, and then he was on top of me. If there were kissing Olympics, Eric would have the gold in everything. He knew just how to lay it on me, then pull back just enough to get me to follow, then do it all over again. His hands were everywhere, feeling, caressing, and mapping out my topography. I loved every millisecond of it.

Then shit got real. Our clothes started coming off, and we finally got to take in each other's naked bodies. Eric was perfect. I mean, perfect. All I wanted was to tie him to his bed and lick every inch of his amazing body. He had abs that were just barely defined, but still hard. Arms that bulged when he flexed them, back muscles where I didn't think there were any. If I'd still had my panties on, they'd have dropped all on their own accord.

"You are so fucking hot, Doc," he panted, then pulled my body to his once again.

Being pressed skin to skin with Eric made me feel like I was just going to float up into the ceiling, or leak rainbows out of my ears. His fingers finally made their way between my legs again, and he began to rub slow, teasing circles on my clit until I was shaking and pressing my hips up in a counter-rhythm.

Somehow, the right synapses fired in my brain, and I thought to do a little teasing of my own. I reached down and gripped him in my hand, then began to slowly stroke. He let out a groan, and his own teasing faltered.

"Where are the condoms?" he asked.

"I don't know, they fell out when you took off my bra," I giggled, and we broke apart to search for them.

"Found one," Eric exclaimed a moment later. I heart him rip it open and watched, fascinated, as he rolled it on. He was so long, and thick, and just flawless.

He grinned when he saw that I was watching, and climbed on top of me again. His lips found my collarbone and kissed their way up my neck, and then to my lips again. I felt like I could drown in him, and that both excited and terrified me.

"Eric," I moaned.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking right into my eyes, like he wanted to be totally sure. What he didn't understand was that if I were looking into his eyes, I would agree to murder. I suppose it was a good thing I really did want to have sex with him again… and again… and again.

"Yes," I said, and reached down to position him.

He pushed in even slower than before, and stared into my eyes the whole time. Now that was an experience. The look of pure pleasure on his face fed into my own until I felt like I was going to explode. He didn't let me though. Eric was probably what I would call a Sex God. He knew how to make the perfect rhythm to build me up until I was teetering on the edge, then completely change it up to pull me back to solid ground.

When he rolled us so that I was on top, I tried to use my control to get us to the end faster, but he was having none of that. With a wicked smile, he grabbed my hips and held me up while he shallowly thrust into me, slowly. It was by far the worst kind of teasing ever, and he kept it up until I was begging him to let me fuck him. So when he did? Well, I kept up my end of that bargain.

I rose and fell quickly, rolling my hips every now and then just to hear him groan. The pressure was building again, the coil tightening, and from the way Eric was beginning to pant, I knew he was ready to finish too.

He surprised me again when he rolled us so that he was on top once more. He slowed the pace, but I didn't care because the look on his face was divine. I knew what he was doing. One last build up, and then we would come together. I'd never experienced that before.

I pulled his head to mine and kissed him as he began to pick up the pace. The rhythm of our lips was slower, sweeter than the rhythm of our hips. I hitched my legs up around his waist, changing the angle slightly, and causing our lips to break apart so we could moan.

His pace picked up yet again, and I was climbing even faster than before. Eric began panting again, then he buried his face in my hair, putting his shoulder right next to my mouth. Big mistake, or rather, lucky boy, because as soon as I bit down his whole body stiffened and his hips jerked as he came.

"God, Sookie," he groaned, and luckily had the wherewithal to reach down and rub my clit so I could come too. It only took a few strokes of his thumb to get me there, and it was fan-fucking-tastic. The strength of my orgasm made him groan again, and reluctantly pull out to get rid of the condom.

I lay there, unable to find the will to move, while Eric took care of that. He was back a minute later, still naked, and totally willing to snuggle. He lay on his back, and wrapped his arm around me as I curled up against him with my head on his shoulder.

"I think I had the wrong impression of you," I said after a moment.

"What? You thought I'd be bad in bed?"

"No, I was pretty sure you were a sex god. I meant about the tumblr thing. You're a nerd, Eric. I never would have expected it, but you are. I'm impressed."

"You mean you actually like my framed posters and giant DVD shelf of Doom?"

"I love them. You're a total nerd. Nerds are hot. I mean, if you pulled out a pair of glasses right now I'd probably attack you."

"Really?"

"Oh my god, do you have glasses?" I asked, sitting up quickly.

He laughed. "That much of a turn on for you, huh? No, I don't. I have perfect vision, though I sort of wish I didn't now that I know how much you like glasses."

I giggled as I snuggled back down.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Eric asked, his hand absently running up and down my arm.

"I don't know. I'm kind of a hermit. I'd rather just order pizza and take advantage of you and your movie collection all day."

"I really wouldn't have a problem with that. I'm a bit of a hermit too, but I can, and will, cook for us."

"Mmm, a nerd who can cook… I think I hit the jackpot," I said, and was a bit surprised when he hugged me to him. "What?"

"I just… I'm glad you think I'm a jackpot because I'm a nerd who can cook, and not because I'm a hot exec with a penthouse apartment," he said, his voice weighty with feeling.

I said nothing, and just squeezed him back, then kissed him. It didn't take long for that kiss to turn into much more, for much longer.

We fell asleep that night thoroughly exhausted, and the next morning I woke to an empty bed. In the light of day I found that his sheets and blanket were all flannel. I'd known they were comfortable, and now I knew why. I sat up and looked around for a bathroom, smiling when I saw an open door and part of a shower stall. Looking around on the floor, I spotted Eric's dress shirt from the night before and put it on before heading to the bathroom.

His bathroom was huge, and I fell in love with it. He had dried toothpaste in his sink, no cap on the tube, dirty towels on the floor that hadn't quite made it into the over-full hamper, a stack of sci-fi magazines on the back of his toilet, and a roll of toilet paper that he hadn't bothered putting on the dispenser. It was chaos, but it was him, and it was relaxed, and I loved it.

After I left the bathroom I followed my nose out into the kitchen where Eric was standing in front of the stove, shirtless, flipping pancakes and humming the theme to Star Wars.

Jesus Bale, I will worship you forever for bringing this man into my life, because I just fell in love.

"Star Wars, huh?" I asked, making him jump.

"Hey," he said, grinning down at me as he pulled me into him and planted a kiss on my lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," I said.

"Well I've got breakfast ready, so come here," he said.

I squealed as he picked me up and set me on the counter. He grabbed a plate and put three pancakes on it, a few slices of strawberry, and a spoonful of butter right in the middle. Then he handed me the plate and set down a bottle of syrup, and a plate of bacon.

"Bon appétit," he said with a flourish of his hand.

"I just have one question before I start eating, and this is an important one, the kind that our entire relationship hinges on."

"Okay…"

"Did you cook this bacon with your shirt off?"

A slow smile broke out on his face, and he took a step back, bent, and opened the oven door to show me another sheet pan with a cooling rack on it, covered in strips of bacon.

"Is that sufficient enough for an answer?" he asked as he closed the oven door.

"I think it's safe to say you'll be seeing my tumblr later," I grinned, then took a big bite of pancake.

"Good, then I'll be letting you have a peek at my light saber collection," he said with an equally as large grin.

I dropped my fork and took him on the floor.

Thank you, Jesus Bale.

xxENDxx

**If you don't understand all the tumblr references, no worries, just go get one and become addicted! Or ask me about them, I'll explain ;)**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: **Yup, here's part three! I love these two! This won't have chapters in the sense of an overall, continuing story arc that's developed over chapters with cliffhangers and all that, but more like short one-shots of the same characters all put together. This one is pretty short, but cute and sweet. I promise they won't all be about tumblr, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Three**

"Is tomorrow really Monday?" I asked Eric, curled up with him in that totally blissed out state I got in after a few orgasms courtesy of my very own nerd.

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed. "At least we work in the same building. I foresee having many computer glitches in the future."

"You totally unhooked your monitor, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"Clever."

"Indeed."

"So how do we deal with this at work anyway?" I asked.

"Well we probably shouldn't tell people that you beat me in a light saber duel."

"But I want to tell people, because that was amazing, and I am the master Jedi."

"You wish," he laughed, tickling my side. "I just took it easy because if I hadn't you'd have lost in the first minute."

"Riiiiight. Believe what you want, but I still beat you. With your own light saber too."

"Fine, fine, but I still don't want to advertise that. We'll rematch, and I'll beat you."

"Okay then, but what about the rest of it? Do you want to keep it quiet, or do we have to disclose it to HR?"

"Personally, I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend. Not in the sense that I want to send out a memo, but in the sense that I don't want to hide it. I don't care if people know, and I don't care what their opinions are. What about you?"

"I don't know, sending out a memo sounded kind of fun," I joked, making him laugh. I loved that sound, and I'd heard it a lot in the two days we'd gotten to spend with each other. It was absolutely insane how much we laughed together.

"Seriously, though, I think we should just be together, and if people figure it out, they figure it out. But really, I'm going to have to tell Laff since I've been ignoring him all weekend, and he's going to have it spread through all thirty floors by lunch."

"Good point," he said with a chuckle. "Then tomorrow morning, we'll meet with the HR rep to sign the papers disclosing our relationship, and by lunch, everyone will know."

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, Eric put both his hands in his hair and groaned.

"Everything okay up there?" I asked.

"I just remembered that I fired Selah. I need to call the temp agency and get a new secretary."

"Oh, no need! I actually have a very unemployed friend that just moved here after a nasty breakup with her girlfriend, and she's a really good secretary."

"Is that what she was before?"

"Yeah, she was her girlfriend's secretary actually. She won't want to work for a woman again, and I know you're a good boss. Would you be willing to give her a try? Just to see if it works out?"

"Sure, if you think she'd be willing to do it."

"I'll call her right now and ask," I said, and hopped out of bed to find my hoodie, where my cell phone was. I didn't own a purse.

When Eric and I realized we wanted to spend the whole weekend together, he took me back to my place so I could get my laptop and more clothes. I'd also grabbed my phone charger since my phone had died, and was able to send Laff a text letting him know not to worry about me. He'd sent back a sassy reply that always reminded me that he was my very own sassy gay friend.

One quick call to Pam, and Eric had himself a new secretary. I tossed my phone onto the hoodie that I'd thrown back onto the floor, then crawled back into bed with my nerd, who was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just stood in my room naked while on the phone," he giggled. Yes, giggled. "I just never thought that would happen to me."

"Are you telling me you had a fantasy to see a naked woman talking on the phone in your bedroom?"

"Not exactly. Just a woman in my room who's comfortable enough to talk on the phone naked. Or do anything normal, naked. What can I say, I like seeing you naked."

I could only smile, and snuggle back into his embrace again. He really was the best snuggler in the world.

"I don't want to go back to work. I like being here with you. It's like we're the two ultimate Forever Alone dudes, but together. Forever alone together," I giggled.

"Okay, that's it," he said, sitting up. "Where's your laptop? I have to see your tumblr so that I can finally understand what the heck you're talking about half the time."

"Ooooh, so take charge. I like it," I said, and got out of bed again, wiggling my butt at him a little just as a reward for enjoying my body so much. I went out to the living room to grab my beloved Mac, and brought it back to his bedroom. He was sitting up against the headboard, and patted then rubbed the spot on the bed next to him.

"Come on," he said. "You said yourself that I'm perfect tumblr material."

"I just need you to understand that what you're about to see is so epic, so wonderfully addicting, that you will never be the same person after you see it."

He put on his serious face, and nodded solemnly.

"I understand," he said, then waited a beat to add, "but I don't thing anything, even tumblr, could top you."

Even I didn't have a snarky response for that, and if I weren't a human, I'd have melted into a puddle. So instead, I set the computer aside, climbed on top of him, and kissed him, but after a few moments he pulled away with a smirk.

"Don't think you can distract me like that."

"That's too bad. A minute or two more, and you'd have gotten lucky again," I said as I removed myself from his lap and settled Indian style next to him.

"Probably not though, cause we used the last condom earlier."

"What?"

Eric laughed, and wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry, I'll pick up some more tomorrow."

"Good," I said, and picked up my computer so I could start it up.

Eric kept himself busy while we waited by deciding that my shoulder, neck, and collarbone was quite kissable.

"Keep that up, and you'll be wishing we hadn't used that condom earlier," I warned him.

"I wouldn't mind just pleasing you, and I don't need a condom for that."

"You're a bit on the perfect side, you know that?"

He just grinned and nodded at my computer, which was now booted up. I opened firefox and instead of going to my tumblr dash, I went to my own tumblr.

"Okay, just start scrolling, and ask questions if you need to. Otherwise, please just absorb the awesome," I said as I handed him my computer.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. I was lucky that one of the last things I'd reblogged was a Star Wars related meme. Eric laughed so hard at it I thought he was going to hyperventilate.

"What the hell is this hilarity?" he asked.

"That is called a meme."

"What's a meme?"

"It's like a thing on the Internet that gets really popular, really fast. Remember that bed intruder song?"

"Climbin' in yo windows?" he asked, making me laugh, since he half sang it, and did some sort of weird gangster motion with his hand.

"Yes, exactly. That's a meme."

"And Tumblr is full of these?"

"Yup."

"Okay," he smiled, "Where do I sign up?"

xxENDxx


	4. Part Four

**A/N: **I give you part 4... Working on 5 now :) This one takes place a couple months later most likely. I don't really have a solid timeline since they all kinda stand alone.

* * *

**Part 4**

"I.T." I answered, bored out of my mind, and hoping I might have a legit problem to fix.

"I can't seem to get my computer to turn on at all. You're just going to have to come up here and work _long_ and _hard_ on it," said a very familiar, and very horny-sounding voice.

I knew just why he was so horny too. I'd been re-blogging hot pictures of office sex from The Lemon Queen all morning, and now that Eric had taken to bringing his personal laptop to work so he could keep an eye on tumblr periodically, he'd seen them all. It seemed that he had gotten the hint.

"I'll be up right away. I hope the problem isn't _too hard_ to fix."

"I think when you get here you'll find a clever way to fix it."

"I'm on my way then," I said, then hung up quickly.

I let Laff know that an exec was having a computer issue that may take a while, and that I'd forwarded my calls to him so he could take messages. He grinned knowingly and gave me a wink.

"Girl, that man has brought out the minx in you, and I love it. Get some, and then come back here and tell me all about it."

"I don't kiss and tell, and I certainly don't have hot office sex and tell," I said with my own wink before taking off for the elevator.

Pam eyed me with a smirk as I walked up to her desk.

"Is Mr. Northman free? He called me about a computer problem."

"He instructed me to send you right in," she said, very formally, and just as I put my hand on his door handle, she added, "He also asked me to tell you to lock the door behind you."

"Thank you, Pam," I said, then entered Eric's office, flipping the dead bolt behind me.

"Hey Doc, glad you could come check out my problem."

He was sitting there in his desk chair, his suit jacket off, and his tie loose.

"That's my job," I said. "You say it won't turn on?"

"Nope, not at all. I got really frustrated with it and figured I'd better call I.T. before I hurt the thing."

"Okay, roll out of there and let me check it out."

Eric did as I asked, and I made a show of bending over at the waist to mess with his computer. I noticed his laptop open to my tumblr and grinned.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what the problem could be," I said. "You might have to assist me."

Just then, I felt him come up behind me and place his hands on my hips. Suddenly there was another hard problem to be addressed, and it was pressing into my butt.

"You know, Doc," he said, pulling my hips back into his. "You really should consider wearing something with easier access."

Yes, my jeans would be a problem, but I just wasn't a skirt girl.

"Or you could look at it as a challenge," I replied, grinding into him, making him groan.

I stood up and turned around so I could kiss him. Fuck, I loved kissing him. The next thing I knew I was being lifted onto his desk, and he was making quick work of undoing my pants. As soon as the button was undone and the zipper down, he had his hand in my panties, working hard to make sure I was good and ready for him. That didn't take long.

"Bend over my desk for me, doc," he whispered in my ear.

Yes, and sir! I eagerly hopped off the desk and turned around so Eric could pull my pants down around my ankles. I heard his belt buckle being undone, then saw him reach into a desk drawer for a condom. I don't think he'd ever rolled one on so fast, and five seconds later he was inside me. I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped as he began to thrust.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered above me, so I nodded and bit my lip, but it just felt too damn good, and less than a minute later I let out another involuntary moan.

Eric slowed his thrusts, and I felt one of his hands let go of my hips. I was waiting for it to reach around to rub my clit, or grasp my hair, but it didn't, and just as I was about to turn my head to see what was going on, his hand appeared in front of my face. He had his tie wadded up in it, and bent over me so he could whisper in my ear as he picked up the pace again.

"If you can't stay quiet I'll have to put this in your mouth," he said, his voice husky and his breath shallow. In response, I pushed back against him with a thrust of my own, and began to moan again, causing him to quickly stuff his tie between my teeth.

It wouldn't do much to muffle my noises, but it was hot as fuck moaning into it. The whole act of it got me off, and certainly tickled Eric's fancy if you know what I mean. We both finished one right after the other, my moans slightly muffled by his tie, and his muffled by my hair when he buried his face in it.

Eric pulled away slowly and got rid of the condom while I continued to lie across his desk, and try to catch my breath. I heard him setting himself back to rights, then I felt my jeans being pulled up before the tie was gently removed from my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gently brushed my hair away from my face.

I looked back at him and registered the satisfaction and apprehension in his eyes. He was worried about the kink of what we just did, no matter how tame it really was, and if I was really okay with it. I straightened up and fastened my jeans with a pleased smile on my face, then reached up and pulled his concerned, pouty lips to mine for a reassuring kiss.

"I'm just peachy," I said when I broke away, then gave him a quick peck before practically skipping to the door.

"Doc," Eric called out as I unlocked and opened it, and I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. "Stay at my place tonight?"

"Of course, sir," I answered, shot him a wink, then shut the door behind me.

I tried to ignore Pam and just walk on by her desk, but of course she just couldn't allow that to happen.

"If I don't hear every last detail of the action that just assaulted my ears, you and I are no longer friends," she said casually as she flipped through her magazine, then looked up at me with a smirk. "See you at lunch, Sookie."

Lord, beer me strength.


	5. Part Five

**Execu-Nerd and I.T. Girl Have Fun With Gchat**

"I have bad news," Eric said by way of greeting when I met him in his office for lunch.

"If this bad news affects our date tonight, you will be sorry, Eric Northman," I threatened. We'd had this date planned for almost a month, and it kept getting pushed off for one reason or another. Work, one of us was sick, family, yadda yadda boring.

He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Dammit! What is it though? You have to work?" As I asked him the questions, I gently pushed him into his desk chair and sat on his lap.

"Work. I'll be here until after midnight most likely. I'm so sorry, Doc," he said, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.

"Next weekend then?"

"I don't know. It's all up in the air. Do you hate me?"

"Hell no I don't hate you! I hate the situation, but it's not your fault. We'll just have to make your working time… interesting," I grinned.

He perked up at that. "How so?"

"Just make sure your laptop is on with your gmail up. I'll ping you."

"You're going to chat me while I'm working? How will I get anything done?"

"Oh I have a whole strategy, you'll be fine," I said, planted a kiss on his cheek, then got up to pull him from his chair. "Let's not worry about it right now, and go eat lunch. I'm starving."

Eric took me to my favorite deli for lunch to make up for our lost night. Little did he know it wouldn't be totally screwed up. The only reason I was really upset about it was that this date happened to be the one I was going to use to tell him I loved him. When it kept getting pushed off I started to doubt if I should tell him at all.

When the work day was over, I headed up to his office to tell him goodbye, and was met with a snarky Pam before I went in.

"Oh do you two have quickies in there at the end of the work day too? You _do_ know that at this point you can just go home for that, right?"

"Funny. I'm just telling him goodbye. He's got to work late tonight so we're missing our date again."

"Oh yeah, he was upset when he got that call this morning. More upset than normal. I wonder if he was planning something extra special," she said, winking at the end.

"Bitch, what do you know?" I whispered. It had never occurred to me that Eric might have been wanting to tell me something himself.

"I know nothing, but when you finally do get to go on this date, wear some special lingerie. He'll deserve it."

"Ugh, Pam! You're so frustrating!"

"Why is Pam frustrating?" Eric asked from his office doorway, a smile on his face.

"Oh!" I jumped. "You know Pam, she idles at frustrating."

"Right," he laughed. "Let her go on home so we can say goodbye before I have to dive into my work."

"Ha!" Pam laughed as she hung her immaculate Chanel purse from her shoulder. "That's not the only thing you'll be diving into tonight, I'll bet."

"Always so eloquent, Pamela," Eric said, rolling his eyes. I was so happy that the two of them took to each other in that way. None of his previous secretaries would have gotten away with a comment like that.

"Bye-bye you two," she winked, and headed off, her Loubies clacking down the hall. I swear, Pam always looked like she'd just stepped out of the pages of Vogue.

Eric looked around the office, and after finding it cleared out, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his office. Even though we'd disclosed our relationship with HR, we had to be careful not to "offend" anyone. Even if he were to just give me a peck on the cheek, someone could complain that it made them uncomfortable, and we would be reprimanded for it. Sexual harassment laws could be twisted so easily.

"I'm so sorry about tonight," he said in between kisses.

"It'll be fine. I'll chat you after I get some supper. Do you want me to pick you up anything?"

"No, I'm going to get something from the cafeteria before it closes. They usually have salads leftover."

I kissed him again, and squeezed him tighter. I wanted to blurt it out right then, but stopped myself.

"Don't forget to leave your laptop on," I said as I reluctantly pulled away. He let go even more reluctantly.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"It's okay, Eric. Really. I'll talk to you soon."

I grabbed some fast food on the way home, where I quickly changed into the new lingerie I'd bought for our date night. I was probably the farthest you could get from a girly-girl, but being with Eric made me more conscious about how I looked in my underwear. He didn't have a problem with my mis-matching boy shorts and bras with no underwire, but every now and then he appreciated something made of lace that he could rip off.

Once I was all dressed, I headed to Eric's place to set my plan in motion. I waited an hour or so before sending him an IM, and he responded right away.

Gryffindork: Hey sweetie!

Execu-nerd: Thank god, I'm so bored.

Gryffindork: Aww, I'm sorry. What can I do to help?

Execu-nerd: Tell me that you're naked. That will help.

Gryffindork: *giggles* Sorry to disappoint.

Execu-nerd: Well you could always get naked for me. Or lie. Either one would help.

Gryffindork: Calm your tits, you'll likely get to see some part of me naked before the night is over.

Execu-nerd: Care to make that a promise?

Gryffindork: Perhaps… How much more work do you have?

Execu-nerd: Not a huge amount. It's going faster than I thought. Probably because I wish I had you to come home to.

Gryffindork: Aww, but you don't know which apartment I'm in.

Execu-nerd: Oh?

Gryffindork: Want to switch to skype?

Execu-nerd: Yes, please.

I opened up Skype and waited for Eric to pop online, then called him. When he answered, I saw his happy expression falter just the tiniest bit, which I anticipated. I'd let him to believe some hot and heavy things would be happening, but I was wearing my fluffy cotton robe with my hair in a high knot. These were what he had come to understand as not-getting-lucky signals.

While his happiness may have faltered slightly, mine only grew. He had taken off his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his top shirt button.

_Come to me, my body is ready. _

"If I knew you were going to look like that, I'd have kept you company," I said.

"Yeah, but I spot the comfy robe."

"Disappointed?"

"I'm always disappointed when I see that thing," he scowled, and I laughed. "It's not funny. You said I'd see some naked body parts."

"My neck is bare," I pointed out.

"Oh how Eighteenth Century of you."

"Maybe I'll be really daring and flash an ankle," I winked. "What if I'm just wearing this robe as a ruse, and I'm fully nude underneath?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you naked underneath?"

"No."

"Oh well, I like just talking to you too. And I love that you're on _my_ bed," he smiled. "Tell me about your day."

And with that we launched right into a conversation for an hour that had me completely forgetting all about my little plan. Eventually, he had to get back to fully focusing on work, so we hung up, and I promised to call him back in a half hour. By that time, he'd only have a bit left, and I would help keep him awake. He just didn't know how I would go about it.

I took the time to use the bathroom and do a final check on my outfit. If you could call it that… I was wearing a black lace halter babydoll dress, with black lace boyshorts underneath. It came with a g-string, but I hated those things, and so did Eric. He said if he wanted to see my ass, he'd just rip off my panties.

I settled back onto his bed, this time sans robe and hair knot, and called him again via Skype. He answered almost immediately, but wasn't looking at the screen. He'd just accepted the call and turned right back to his desk.

"Bad time?" I asked.

"I just want to finish this bit here, and then I'll be ready for a break, I promise," he said, not sparing me a glance. His actual compulsion to do his job was fucking with my plan.

"I shall wait patiently then."

"Thanks, Doc," he muttered, still focused on the papers in front of him.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs for at least ten more minutes, until I heard Eric let out a long sigh.

"Alright, I'm done with tha-" he stopped short when he glanced at the computer, causing him to do a double take. "Soo… Sookie?"

"I told you I wasn't naked under the robe," I said in my best sultry voice.

He gulped and pulled on his tie a bit more, then mumbled what sounded like, "Thank you Jesus Bale."

"Do you like my new lingerie? I've wanted to wear it for a month. Let me put the computer on your dresser so you can see it all," I said, and as I carried the computer over, I made sure the camera was aimed right at my cleavage.

"You like?" I asked again as I backed up until he could see the whole ensemble. There wasn't a whole lot to it since it cut off before mid-thigh.

"Uhh…. I, uh… yeah, I like it a lot," he stuttered.

"I'm glad," I giggled, then picked up the computer again to settle it on the bed with me. He was going to get the kind of show he couldn't see.

"Was there a, uh, a reason you wore this tonight?" he asked.

"Well, the plan was to seduce you with it, but that was only if we got to go on our date. Now that I'm seducing you with it over Skype, I suppose it's more like a free show."

"Show?"

"Oh yes. Doesn't this turn you on? I want to touch myself for you, but I don't want you to touch yourself at all. Think of it as… motivation, to get done faster."

"You're evil," he groaned.

"Oh come on now, you wouldn't want one of the janitors to come in to empty your trash while you're jerking it, would you?"

"I can lock the door."

"You could, but that's not what I want you to do. I want you to watch me, Eric. Can you do that?" I asked. All the time I was talking, my hand was tracing the outline of my cleavage, then up to my neck, and back down again.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"Good," I said, then set the laptop down on the bed. I laid down next to it, and positioned myself on my side so that he could only see my top half. "Now, tell me, Eric, what would you do to me if you were in the room right now, seeing me in this for the first time?"

"I would rip it off and fuck you into my mattress," he practically growled.

"Ah, ah, ah… You have to take it slow. Make it sweet, and sexy, make me work for it," I purred at him.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how badly I want to say fuck it, and come home?"

"I have some idea," I giggled. "But you can't, so play along."

"Touch your skin, tell me how soft it is," he said, making it sound more like a gentle request than a demand, but I was sure he'd get into it.

I ran my hand up my leg, then brought it back to my breasts so he could see.

"It's so soft, and all I can think of is how much I wish it was the stubble on your cheek brushing against me rather than my hand."

"You're not going to make this easy saying things like that," he practically growled.

"I know," I said, grinning right into the camera.

"Two can play at that game, Doc," he grinned right back, and then it was my turn to gulp.

"What do you want me to do next?" I asked.

"Take off your panties," he ordered.

I did as he said, and dangled them in front of the camera before tossing them over my shoulder.

"What now?"

"Touch yourself," he said. "Tell me how wet you are."

I smiled at him as my hand went out of view of the camera, and down between my legs.

"I'm wet, Eric," I moaned. "I wish you were here."

"Stop touching yourself," he said suddenly. "Hands where I can see them."

"Oh I see, this is payback, isn't it?"

"If I can't get off at all, I'm drawing yours out as long as I can," he grinned.

"Then what shall I do with my hands?"

"I want you to get your fingers wet, then play with your nipples. Keep them hard for me."

"Oooh, I like that tone, Mr. Northman," I said with a giggle, then sucked on my fingers to get them nice and wet before tweaking my nipples.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Good," I moaned, and rubbed my thighs together to gain some friction.

"Take one hand, and touch yourself, but don't touch your clit."

I opened my thighs and began rubbing myself, steering clear of my very sensitive, throbbing clit, just as he asked.

"That's good," he said. "How wet are you, Doc?"

"So, so wet," I moaned.

"Imagine it's me, touching you, putting my fingers inside you, curling them just a little to find that spot that drives you wild," he said, directing me. I couldn't ever find the damn mystical spot, but I guess that's what I had him for. "Use your other hand to rub your clit, Sookie. Fuck yourself faster with your fingers."

"I'm getting close, Eric," I groaned, my hands working faster and faster. The tension was building, and I could only hope he wouldn't tell me to stop.

"That's it, Doc," he said. "You can do it. Let go. Come all over your fingers. Come for me."

"Oh my god, ohmygod!" I cried out as the tension built to it's peak and released. I felt like I was falling, and when I landed I realized I was still in Eric's comfortable as fuck bed, on his flannel sheets and fluffy pillows. My hand was still slowly moving between my legs, coaxing me down from the high.

I started laughing uncontrollably as I came, and ended up grabbing a pillow to cover my face in embarrassment.

"Why are you covering up?" Eric asked, a satisfied smile on his face, even though he was probably frustrated beyond belief.

I groaned into the pillow, then put it under my head.

"I can't believe we just did that," I said, my cheeks hot, and I really didn't embarrass easily.

"I wish I was there so I could hold you," he said, and that was the moment I knew I had to tell him.

"Eric, there's something I need to tell you," I said, my tone so serious that I even covered boobs again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… I've wanted to say this for over a month now, and with our date always getting pushed back I kept putting it off. Something is telling me to say it now though, so I'm just going to do it."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I'm in love with you," I blurted out, with less finesse than I had anticipated. Eric sat there with a shocked expression on his face, and then the call ended.

"Eric?" I asked, and did some clicking. He was offline. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

I was pissed. I tell him I love him for the first time, and he hangs up on me? No goddamn way was that shit going to fly. I was pissed. Fuck being sad, that shit could hit me when I was alone, in my own bed, when all the other things wrong with your life plagued your thoughts and made you contemplate suicide.

Without even a few seconds of consideration, I slipped on my chucks, grabbed Eric's trench coat without taking time to consider the cliché, and took off to pay him a visit at the office. I huffed and grumbled the whole way, out of my mind with anger. He'd ruined the first time I'd ever told a man I loved them, and I really didn't do the emotional thing often. Freaking asshat.

I got to the office building a hell of a lot faster than I ever had before, and thanked my lucky stars I didn't get pulled over or killed. The elevator ride up to Eric's floor took for-fuck-ever, so by the time it arrived I'd had even more time to stew. Which meant that when I burst into Eric's office I didn't take any time to note that he was on his phone, pacing back and forth.

"You epic prick!" I growled at him.

"Sookie! Jesus, I've been trying to call you."

"I left my cell at your place when I stormed out of there, but who the fuck cares? Would you like to explain to me why in the fuck you closed the call after I told you what I said?"

No, I couldn't say it again. I don't even care.

"I didn't close it, I swear," he said. "My laptop died."

"Bullshit! It tells you when it's close to dying!"

"I know, and it did, but you were… well… you were close to something else, so I ignored it, then forgot to plug it in when you finished," he admitted, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Well… that's… quite a logical argument. Asshat."

"Why am I an asshat?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I came here to yell at you for ruining that for me, and you just took all the wind out of my sails."

We were both quiet for a moment, neither of us really sure what to say, but then Eric said the perfect thing.

"I love you too, you know."

"Oh?" It was really the only thing I could think to say.

"I've been waiting to tell you too. I wanted to say it on this date, because I had a question for you too… and now I'm sure that the question isn't too presumptuous to ask."

"What's the question?" I asked.

"It's not the right time," he sighed. "Not while you're still all riled up."

"I am NOT riled up," I huffed.

"Yes you are. Wait a second," he smiled, finally taking in what I was wearing. "You're just wearing the lingerie under that coat, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"You really did tear out of there, didn't you? God, I'd never just end a call with you like that, not after what you said."

"Well what was I supposed to think? I was all, 'I love you,' and you were all shock face, then _nothing_. It was new territory for us, and for me," I admitted.

Surprisingly enough, we'd never had the past relationships talk, just the safe sex are-you-clean-and-single one.

"You've never told anyone you love them before?" he asked.

"No," I said, honestly. I really never had. "Have you?"

"Once, but I was young and stupid, and it wasn't anywhere close to real love."

"How many girls have you been with?" I asked, and he gave me a surprised look, then answered honestly.

"Including you, thirty-seven."

My eyes widened, and for some stupid reason, I got pissed again. Logic was telling me that my emotions were still heightened from being mad and not getting to totally lash out, and with this, my jealously hormones were just jumping up and down, pointing their stubby little fingers, and shouting, 'he's a dirty slut!' Those little bitches took over my body, therefore I claim no responsibility for my actions.

"Seriously? Thirty-seven women?"

He shifted uncomfortably, and this time it had nothing to do with what was going on in his pants.

"Yes, but you haven't answered yet, judgey…"

"Judgey? Yes, I'm judging you. You told me once that I was only the second relationship you'd been in. Where the fuck did the other thirty-five women come from? And for the record, you're number two, jerk."

His own eyes widened slightly, and then he took a deep breath.

"The only other relationship I was in happened in high school. She was the one I thought I loved. We were together for three years, and went our separate ways a couple weeks into college when we both realized we didn't miss each other. The other thirty-five came in between in the form of either one-night stands, or _very_ short-term relationships. The majority of them happened after I became an executive. Turns out women like the suit," he joked, but I wasn't laughing. "I stopped when I realized nothing was ever going to come out of it. I'm thirty in a couple months, Sookie. I'm ready to settle down and have someone in my life that means something to me. Those women just wanted a sugar daddy, and I'm not interested in that. It stopped a few months before I met you for the first time, and then about eight months after that, the Christmas party happened."

I took a deep breath and walked around him to plop down in his giant desk chair.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he came around his desk and took a seat on it in front of me.

"That I'm not really upset about this, I just think I should be."

"Why do you think you should be?"

"Because I'm a woman. Women always, by some kind of fucked up mystical energy or some shit, want to be special. We want to be the only one a man wants to be with, and we want to be the best he's ever had. Before I knew your number, I could just believe I was by default, but now I have thirty-fucking-six other women to compete with. You have one man, and I'll just tell you straight up, you're better."

"You don't have to compete with any of them, because you just don't compare. You're on another level all together."

"Why, because you love me? Are you forgetting that we started out with random sex before we even had a date?"

"If it was random sex I wouldn't have taken you to dinner after, or back to my place for a weekend. And yes, it really is because I love you. You're so different from all of them. It's like app-"

"If you say apples and oranges I'm going to scream."

"Well then what do you want me to say?" he asked, looking rather defeated.

"I don't know," I admitted, throwing my hands in the air. "I ruined everything."

I got up and headed for the door, but Eric was quick to stop me.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked as he ran in front of me and stopped.

"I'm going home, well, to my place. I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't go," he said, stepping in front of me again when I tried to get around him. Him and his stupid giant body.

"Stop it, Eric."

"No. Why are you leaving?"

"Because I ruined what should have been a wonderful moment for us, and I can't take that back, so I want to get out of here and die of embarrassment in peace. So please move."

"Sookie, I need to tell you something," he said, placing his hands on my upper arms gently. He sounded really serious, so I looked up at him and waited. "You are a complete and total dork, and you embarrass yourself regularly, even though you won't admit it, but I love it. I love that you always have to put your foot in your mouth, and I love that you tell it like it is. I love that you are the best sex I've ever had, and the best kisser. I love that you bought me Star Wars pancake molds for my birthday because you just get it. I love that you understand how my brain works, and why I'd rather sit home and watch movies than go out anywhere. I love that you're messy with some things, and an OCD freak with others. I love everything about you, Sookie. You didn't ruin anything, you made it memorable, and I love you for it."

And for the second time that night, my brain was suddenly in _my body is ready _mode. Only this time it wasn't hot, slightly kinky sex I wanted. For the first time in my life, I wanted to be made love to, and damn it all, I was in a motherfucking office building when that happened.

"I'm going to say the cheesiest thing I've ever said, okay?" I told him, and he nodded with a smile.

"Make love to me."

"As you wish," he replied without missing a beat, and quickly swept me up into his arms bridal style, and carried me around the desk where he set me gently on the floor.

"I know it's not a bed or anything, but it's better than the desk. We'll just put our clothes under us."

"I think your trench coat will work. It's huge."

"Good point," he said, reaching for the tie. "That also means I finally get to see this new lingerie in person."

"Yes, I suppose it does," I smiled.

He slowly untied and pulled open the coat, and I pulled my arms out so we could spread it out under me. His eyes darkened when he saw just how well the nightie accented my cleavage, and then he bent his head to kiss down my neck to the swell of my breasts.

"It really is a shame that I can't rip this off you," he said, his hand trailing down my side.

"Why can't you?"

"Because that would ruin the mood. You can wear it for me again, and that time I will be ripping it off."

"Sounds good to me. For now though I think we should be removing some clothing from your body," I said as my hands made quick work of removing his loosened tie, and untucking his shirt from his pants.

His hands ran up the outsides of my thighs and under my hemline to gently tug on my panties. I was slightly surprised I'd put them back on since I didn't really remember doing it. I had total tunnel vision at the time.

I lifted my hips so he could pull them down and off, and then he pulled up on the hem of the nightie so it bunched around my waist. His lips were on mine again, and my hands were working to get his pants undone.

"Wait," I breathed, breaking away from his magical lips. "Go grab the condom now so you don't have to get up later."

"I love the way you think," he said, then kissed the tip of my nose, making me laugh.

He got up and went to his desk to get into the drawer where we kept a stash of condoms for office quickies. After dropping it on the floor beside me, he took the time to take off his shoes and socks, and then his pants. I kicked my chucks off, and then he was back on the floor, hovering above me, kissing me.

"I love you," I told him, and this time I got the reaction I wanted. He smiled, he kissed me, and then he said it back.

I ran my hands down his arms, removing his shirt while I was at it, and flung it off to the side. Next off were his boxers, his Yoda-head covered boxers. Ahh, my nerdy man and his fashion choices. He lifted the black lace of my outfit over my head with a sad smile, which was quickly replaced with a heated one when he realized it meant he got naked boobs to play with.

While he did that, I rubbed him with my thigh, making him groan. He'd been ready for quite a while, and I'm sure he was happy to get the show on the road, so I reached for the condom and ripped it open. Eric let me roll it on, something he seemed to really enjoy, and not just because someone else was touching his dick.

With the condom in place, he settled over me again and brought his hand between us to make sure I was ready for him, which I was. He kissed me as he positioned himself, and began to gently work his way in. I loved the look he got on his face sometimes on that first thrust. It was a mix of I'm-in-heaven and ohmygod-I'm-having-sex-with-a-girl-how-did-I-get-this-lucky. It always reminded me that between my thighs was right where he wanted to be.

As he began to move, I moved with him. My hips met his, thrust for thrust, my hands moved down his muscular back, and settled on his firm ass, and my lips kissed his. He kept a slow and steady pace for a lot longer than I thought he'd be able to after my little show earlier, but after a while he started to pant as he picked up the pace.

"I can't . . . Are you close?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to find words enough to speak. He shifted against me, rubbing just right, and a loud moan escaped my throat. Eric grunted into my neck, then pulled up to kiss me as he thrust even harder.

"Touch yourself, Sookie," he said. "Come with me."

My hand immediately went between us and I worked myself in tandem with his thrusts, waiting to push myself over the edge until his telltale signs started. Just a few short seconds later, they did. His movements became jerky, and he was making a deep guttural sound, so I rubbed faster and harder, and just as I felt him swell inside me, I exploded all around him.

We moved together as we rode out the aftershocks until we were finally a panting pile of sweaty, giggling, limbs. The both of us had a habit of laughing after a good orgasm.

"You're not doing any more work," I declared. "You're coming home with me and we're doing that again."

"No arguments here," he said, then captured my lips again.

"I love you," I smiled up at him.

"And I love you," he replied.

Five minutes later we were headed out of his office hand in hand, but a strange note on his door stopped me.

"What's this?" I asked as I pulled it off and opened it. "Oh. God. No."

"What?" Eric asked, and snatched it from me to read it out loud. "Mr. Northman, you were busy when I came to get your trash, so I will just double back for it later. Janitor."

"The Janitor saw us banging, Eric."

Eric was quiet for a second, and then he busted up in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" I practically screeched at him.

"Yes it is," he said. "Come on, he didn't see anything. Most likely he opened the door and heard us, then closed it. He would have had to come all the way around my desk to have seen anything, and he definitely didn't do that."

Once again, logic was telling me he was right, but the idea of the elderly janitor seeing me take it on the floor was enough to make me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate and give you a massage while you watch Friends reruns when we get home. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Ugh," I groaned. The man knew my weaknesses. "Fine. You win. But it's up to you to erase this from my memory."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something," he chuckled, and took my hand again. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Yeah, so, it's been a while. . . This chapter was supposed to be up like a year ago. It was Execu-Nerd and I.T. Girl watch the Oscars. Last Year's Oscars. As in the James Franco and Anne Hathaway hosted Oscars. Yeah. My sister deleted the thing of the DVR before I could get very far into it, and I never got to finish the chapter. Which sucks cause the beginning was hilarious. Then last July I wrote most of this one, and promptly forgot about it, until about two hours ago. I added a couple citrus-y things, and decided to post it. So yeah, if anyone who was reading this last year is still around, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
